jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
John Knoll
}} John Knoll ist ein US-amerikanischer Spezialist für visuelle Effekte. Biografie John Knoll wurde 1962 in Ann Arbor, Michigan, USA als erster Sohn von Glenn und Gladys Knoll geboren. Als Kind war Knoll von Orten, Ereignissen und Gegenständen fasziniert, die nicht real sein konnten. Knoll war begeistert von den frühen SF-Filmen wie ''Die phantastische Reise'' (1966) oder ''2001: Odyssee im Weltraum'' (1968). Dies Faszination legte den Grundstein für seine berufliche Zukunft. Als 1977 Star Wars eine Ära neuer visueller Effekte im Kino einläutete, war Knoll 14 Jahre alt und gerade dabei, sich über seine berufliche Zukunft Gedanken zu machen. Die bahnbrechenden Effekte beeindruckten ihn sehr, so dass er nach dem Abschluss der High School entschlossen war, "Leitender Produzent für visuelle Effekte" zu werden, um eines Tages dazu beizutragen, Filme wie Star Wars zu erschaffen. Im Mai 1978 ergab sich für Knoll eine Schicksalsfügung, welche sein Leben verändern sollte: Sein Vater fuhr zu einer Konferenz über Nuklearmedizin nach Anaheim in Kalifornien. John Knoll hatte in einer Zeitschrift über Industrial Light and Magic (ILM) gelesen, die damals noch in Van Nuys/Los Angeles beheimatet war. Kurzerhand griff er zum Telefonhörer und rief dort an. Der Zufall wollte es, dass Knoll bei diesem Anruf an Grant McCune, den Leiter der Modellbauabteilung, geriet. McCune lud Knoll kurzerhand zu ILM ein, und man verbrachte einen ganzen Tag zusammen. Bestärkt durch dieses Ereignis, besuchte Knoll die USC-Filmschule und arbeitete in den Sommerferien als Modellbauer, um seinem Berufswunsch auch die notwendigen handwerklichen Fähigkeiten hinzuzufügen. Im letzten Semester besuchte er einen Fortgeschrittenenkurs für Animationstechnik. Nach seinem Studium fing er als Assistent an der Bewegungskontrollkamera an und arbeitete nebenbei als Modellbauer. Nach sechs Monaten Praxis rief ihn sein ehemaliger Lehrer an und vermittelte ihm einen Job bei ILM. Nach einigen Monaten wurde dort ein Job als Kameramann frei, welchen Knoll übernahm. Seine erste Arbeit war die Pilotfolge zu Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert (1987). Knoll kam auf die Idee, dass sich die auf Warp beschleunigende Enterprise scheinbar verzerrt. Durch seine Arbeit wurde Dennis Muren, Ken Ralston und Dave Carson auf ihn aufmerksam und so überwachte John Knoll die visuellen Effekte zu Hudson Hawk (1991). Der Film war kommerziell (und nach Ansicht von Knoll auch künstlerisch) ein Reinfall. Leider wirkte sich dies auch auf seine Engagements aus: Knoll bekam volle vier Jahre keine Filmengagements angeboten. Schließlich engagierte ihn sein Freund Patrick Johnson für den Film "Juniors freier Tag" (1994). Durch Johnsons Fürsprache (und einige Werbefilme) bekam Knoll den Job eines Produktionsleiters. 1994 übernahm Knoll die visuellen Effekte für Star Trek: Generations (1994). Die Arbeit war so überzeugend, dass der Leiter von ILM, Jim Morris, George Lucas empfahl, John Knoll mit der Leitung der visuellen Effekte für die Special Edition von Star Wars zu übernehmen. 1999 führten diese Erfahrungen zum Job des Leiters für visuelle Effekte des Filmes , für welche er eine Oscar-Nominierung erhielt. Knoll übernahm diese Funktion auch in den beiden Fortsetzungen und . Privatleben Knoll lebt mit seiner Frau Jennifer und seinen Kindern Sarah, Lisa, Alexander und Jane in Michigan. Trivia John Knoll erstellte mit seinem Bruder Thomas die erste Version der Bildbearbeitungssoftware Photoshop. Auszeichnungen In den Filmen der Prequel-Trilogie hatte Knoll zwei Gastauftritte, in Die dunkle Bedrohung als Leutnant Rya Kirsch und in Die Rache der Sith als Raumschiffpilot. Im Jahr 2007 erhielt er für der Film Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 einen Oscar in der Kategorie „Beste visuelle Effekte“. Insgesamt war er fünfmal für einen Oscar dieser Kategorie nominiert, unter anderem für Die dunkle Bedrohung und Die Rache der Sith. Filmauswahl * 1988: Willow (Animation Camera Operator) * 1989: The Abyss - Der Abgrund (Computer Graphics Designer) * 1990: Jagd auf Roter Oktober (Assistent des Visual Effects Supervisors) * 1991: Hudson Hawk (Visual Effects Supervisor) * 1994: Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen (Leiter für visuelle Effekte) * 1996: Mission: Impossible (Leiter für visuelle Effekte) * 1996: Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt (Leiter für visuelle Effekte) * 1997: (Leiter für visuelle Effekte der Special Edition) * 1997: (Leiter für visuelle Effekte der Special Edition) * 1999: (Leiter für visuelle Effekte) * 1999: Deep Blue Sea (Leiter für visuelle Effekte) * 2000: Mission to Mars (Leiter für visuelle Effekte) * 2002: (Leiter für visuelle Effekte) * 2003: Fluch der Karibik (Leiter für visuelle Effekte) * 2005: (Leiter für visuelle Effekte) * 2006: Fluch der Karibik 2 (Visual Effects Supervisor) * 2007: Fluch der Karibik 3 (Leiter für visuelle Effekte) * 2008: Speed Racer (Leiter für visuelle Effekte) Literaturangaben *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' Weblinks *John Knoll in der deutschen Wikipedia * * Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Filmcrew en:John Knoll